


therefore i'm

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Trans Character, josh is a famous singer, tyler works in a music store and has a stutter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Tyler wishes his voice was half as good.





	1. introduction

It takes Tyler a second to recognize the face of the person in front of him. 

When the crooked nose and slight stubble and ever-smiling eyes register, Tyler nearly has a heart attack. 

He manages to keep his cool, and _maybe_ his hands shake more than they already were, but he manages to ring up the cds and drumsticks and guitar strings. 

“A-anyth-thing el-else? D-do you w-wan-nt a b-bag-g?” Tyler asks.

“A bag would be nice, thanks.” 

That voice. Tyler wishes his voice was half as good. 

Tyler gets one of the plastic bags from under the counter and slowly places the items inside. He hands the bag to the other, and tries not to sink down to the floor and scream when their fingers brush. 

“Th-th-than-nk y-you!” Tyler calls as the man leaves the store. 

He smiles at Tyler, and then pushes open the door and leaves. 

Tyler looks at Joshua Dun’s purchase and sighs. 

Who the hell buys their own cd?


	2. the way you know my name

The next time Joshua Dun comes in, Tyler is busy organizing cds. 

He almost screams when Joshua brushes against him. “Hey. I didn't catch your name last time.”

“T-t-t-” Tyler swallows and takes a deep breath. “T-tyle-ler.”

“Tyler?” Joshua smiles at him. 

Tyler nods, eyes skittering away from Joshua's face. He knows it's rude to not maintain eye contact, but he just can't do it. 

“Mine is Josh.”

_Josh._

Tyler thinks he might faint. 

“What are some of these you like? I've been looking for new music.” Josh's eyes scan over the cds. 

“Uh, I l-like th-thi-s.” Tyler takes a few steps and picks out a Cobra Starship cd. “Th-they’re-re r-real-lly good-d.”

Josh looks over the cd. “Oh yeah, I think I've heard of these guys. Never gotten the time to listen though. Thanks for the recommendation.”

“Y-you’r-re w-w-welc-come.” Tyler smiles. 

Josh hasn't commented on Tyler's voice, and for that he's grateful. 

“Hey, uh, can you tell me something else?” Josh seems nervous.

“O-of c-c-cours-se.” Tyler feels like he's blushing. 

“What's your number?”

Tyler is definitely blushing. “I-it's, uh…”

“Here, you can put it into my phone.” Josh pulls his phone out of his pocket, unlocks it, and hands it to Tyler. 

Tyler opens up contacts and inputs his number into a new one with shaking hands. He names it ‘Tyler’. Simple. 

He hands back Josh's phone and smiles nervously. 

“I'm gonna buy this.” Josh holds up the cd. “I'll text you, okay?”

“Ok-kay.” 

As soon as Josh is out of sight, Tyler sits down on the floor and pulls his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth and grinning.


End file.
